lawanda_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawanda
Lawanda Lawanda LAWANDA is the 8th Sim made in the Lawanda family, on December 15th, 2019. She is 40,000 years old and has three children, along with a boyfriend, who fathered two of her three children. Early Life As a child, Lawanda was ignored by her parents, while her sister and brother were cared for much more. Lawanda spent most of her time outside of her family's lamp, looking down at human boys, who were much more attractive than genie boys. Since she didn't have many friends and was ignored by her family most of the time, Lawanda was rather lonely, and coped by eating. Some people may say that genies don't need to eat, but I think that's the point. Her favorite food was and still is chocolate gnomes, which she created with her genie magic. They tasted really good to her, but everyone else hated them, for some reason. While she was in school, Lawanda was chased by boys for her looks, which she enjoyed, since she got the attention here that she lacked at school. It seemed like she had a new boyfriend every week, which made her rather unpopular with the other girls. Lawanda didn't really like this, and got in fights with other girls because of it. However, she never gave up, and always stood up for herself, although it was hard. Lawanda got okay grades for the most part, although she was terrible at math. Teenage Years As Lawanda aged, she soon entered high school, and was even more popular with the boys than before! A few months after her 16th birthday, Lawanda discovered that she was pregnant with one of her classmate's children. Unfortunately, after Lawanda broke the news to her classmate, he was in such shock and panic that he stopped in the middle of the road and was hit by a car. Lawanda was devastated, and skipped school for two weeks, sobbing in her room. Her parents did not seem to care, although her younger brother was concerned and made meals for her, which she enjoyed. A few months went by, and Lawanda gave birth to a human baby. The doctors were confused as to why Lawanda gave birth so early, but she knew it was because genies had very short pregnancies since they had wishes to grant and such. At this point, Lawanda had not been summoned by a human to grant them their three wishes- this usually happened thousands of years into a genie's life. But Lawanda was grateful for a short pregnancy, and a relatively painless labor (not that she had any experience), so she continued on her way, walking out of the hospital with the baby in her arm, as if nothing had even happened. When she got home, her parents kicked her out of the house, since they didn't want another whiny baby to look after. So Lawanda packed up all her belongings, consisting of five bras, a hoodie, two pairs of pants, her state-issued pair of genie shoes, her pet goldfish (which was dead but don't tell her!), an old towel that she used as a blanket, and, of course, a half eaten chocolate gnome for good luck. Lawanda set out on her way, dragging her poor child behind her like a rag doll. However, since this child had some genie blood, she toughed it out, and was okay. Eventually, Lawanda stumbled upon a trailer park. Upon finding it, she burst in through the door of the first trailer she laid her eyes on and told the family of 6 living there that she would grant them three wishes if they got the fuck out. They agreed, and they told her their wishes. After granting said wishes, Lawanda kicked them out of the trailer and took it over, putting antique rugs on every inch of floor space, lamps on every flat surface, and plenty of magical stuff floating everywhere. Lawanda never bothered naming her child, and kept her on a red velvet couch basically all the time. The only thing that her kid was allowed to eat was chocolate gnomes. Not breast milk, just chocolate gnomes. Ergo, the child was extremely malnourished but had a super big sweet-tooth. Adulthood Years later, once Lawanda's child was seven, Lawanda decided that she needed to lose some weight, and so she began to work out, lifting weights, going for runs, doing cardio, and the like. One day, as Lawanda was lifting weights, her child came out of her room, complaining that she was hungry. Lawanda of course told her that there were plenty of chocolate gnomes in the fridge, but that wasn't enough for her child. Lawanda was extremely upset at this, and grabbed the thing nearest to her, which happened to be a dumbbell, and hit her child over the head with it, splattering blood all over the walls, floor, and everything in between. Lawanda's child was dead upon impact, and Lawanda was absolutely devastated, beginning to sob at what she had done. Later on, Lawanda